Last moments
by K' Korrane
Summary: :Character death: In one's last moments, one may do something crazy to at least make one other feel better.
"Get a hold of yourself Yammy. That's Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. You can't possibly beat them at your current level."

The pale face of the smaller arrancar turned to look back at the soul reapers who had arrived to help, sharp emerald eyes practically piercing through them and everything behind from under his short but thick black hair.

"On the other hand."

It took less than a second, a second that caught even the flash god off guard, a second that changed everything.

"Sonido!"

Kisuke's warning came a fraction too late, Yoruichi barely had time to feel the fingertip touch her back before the flash of cyan burst through the center of her chest. Her face took a moment to catch up with her body as her expression dropped, her eyes wide she glanced over at the arrancar who had already returned to his original spot without so much as a change to his cold stare. Yoruichi's vision blurred, the pair in front of her becoming hard to see as the sudden spurt of blood emerged from her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

"LADY YORUICHI!"

The soul crushing screech from the trees behind the group drowned out everyone else's voice as Soi fon, the captain of squad two, rushed from the forest to catch the falling woman. The flap of the white captain's coat was all the injured in the group could see as Yoruichi was swept from her feet and carefully laid down on the grass a few feet back, Soi fon's arm supporting her head as she looked down at her fallen mentor.

"Lady Yoruichi... Lady Yoruichi!"

Soi fon's pained cries caused the dark skinned woman to open her eyes, a weak smile pulling at the corners of her bloodied lips as she gazed up at the blurred face of her protégé.

"I thought I could sense you back there..."

The slender fingers of Soi fon's trembling hand reached for her idol's cheek, her mind felt clouded, unsure of what to do or say. All she could do was watch the woman she'd fawned over for years as she struggled for breath, coughing up blood between pained gasps.

"Lady Yoruichi..." Soi fon sobbed, biting her lip to try and retain some of her composure. "This can't... You've never let your guard down like that before."

A quiet chuckle came from the bloodstained lips, Yoruichi's arm rose to touch the cero burned hole in her chest.

"Never thought..." Her body betrayed her calm demeanor as it heaved in agony, gritting her teeth and clutching the orange fabric that covered her upper body until the pain subsided. "I'd go down, looking like one of them."

Soi fon glanced over at the arrancar, the larger one had risen to his feet by now and the pair of them seemed uninterested in the fallen woman anymore. Practically choking on the tears she so desperately fought to hold back, the raven haired captain was about to scream at them, curse them for taking away the only thing in her life she'd ever truly loved, until a bloodied hand reached to touch her cheek with cold fingertips, gently pulling her attention back. Yoruichi gave another soft smile, her eyes starting to squint as her vision slowly faded.

"My little honey bee..." The dark skinned woman gave a tender rub on the captain's cheek with her thumb, a loving gesture turned macabre by the smudging of blood over pale skin. "I want to at least fulfill one promise to you."

Lifting herself enough to meet with the head she carefully pulled down, Yoruichi took the younger woman's lips with her own. Her eyes closed slowly while Soi fon's widened with shock, her body began to feel heavy which caused the smaller woman to hold her tighter. It took less than a minute for Yoruichi's hand to drift from the reddened skin of Soi fon's cheek and fall to the grass at her side. Realizing that she was now kissing a dead woman, the young captain pulled away slowly. Lowering her long time idol to the soft ground she grit her teeth behind blood red lips and looked over the peaceful expression on her mentor's face, the brutal reality of what had happened hit her full force and she finally let go.

Soi fon's spiritual pressure exploded as the forest clearing filled with her screams. Hunched over the lifeless body of the woman she loved, she pounded her fists into the dirt while her tears flowed freely. Throwing all caution to the wind she stood up quickly and drew her zanpakuto, her eyes burning with rage and pain she glared at the pale man who pushed her past her limits.

She didn't care who got hurt anymore, she was going to take her revenge now.

"BANKAI!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a strange one.

I had a sudden urge to write a story about loss and grief, I feel like this isn't quite the full effect of what I wanted but I don't regret writing it.

I may do something in addition to this later on but for now, I'm kinda satisfied with how this came out.


End file.
